A Smurfs Life
by BlueExorcistLover
Summary: This is the story of the smurfs life in my way. Papa isn't quite sure if he is ready for 100 smurfs in his village, but he will surely try and do his best. Hope you like it. R&R plz...
1. First Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs Payo does.

Authors Notes: Hey, Peeps. I'm now writing a story of when the smurfs grew up. I will try to include all of the smurfs but i can't be to sure. Also some challenges Papa will have raising the smurfs.

Once upon a time in a forest far, far away there lived a small village of little blue creatures named the smurfs. They were only three apples high. Smurfs live in small mushroom houses. There was said to be only 100 smurfs in that village but others say different. In one of the houses awaited a nervous Papa. He was going to receive his first smurfling on this night.

Papa gazed out the window into the rainy night. Hoping that his little smurfling would make it alright. He had been preparing for this night for weeks now building cradles gathering blankets and making baby food and formula. He kept thinking to himself wondering what it would be like to be a Papa. What of he messed up or if one of the smurfs got hurt then what he would do? He also thought how it would be weird to be called Papa Smurf. His whole life he had been named Alchemy Smurf.

All of a sudden he heard a flapping sound that drowned out the sound of rain. He ran out with a smile from ear to ear and saw the stork land in front of him and drops the basket gently on the ground. "Thank you." Papa said happily as he picked up the basket and ran inside his house.

Papa put the basket down in the nursery he had prepared. He saw that the Smurfling was asleep but as soon as he tried to pull part of the blanket off to see his face. The smurfling woke up. He didn't cry but to Papa's surprise he smiled and giggled. "Hello little smurfling welcome to your new home. I'm your Papa now." Papa said smiling at him. Papa thought that he was the cutest baby he had ever seen. Papa scooped the smurfling up and cradled him in his arms and hummed one of his favorite songs. This made the smurfling smile and grab Papa's finger. Papa was surprised "You have quite a grip and seem to be pretty strong for a newborn smurfling." The smurfling then yawned and closed his eyes and yawned once more. This made Papa smile and let out an ahh at his cuteness. Papa then put him to bed. "Sweet dreams little one." He said as he kissed the Smurfling good night and walked to his bedroom.

The next morning Papa woke up to the smurfling crying. He figured it was breakfast time. He got up made the smurfling his bottle picked him up and fed him. After breakfast he let the smurfling play in the nursery. He seemed to like the heavier things. He would lift them up with no problem. Papa thought it was a little different that he was that strong for his age. He could not wait until tomorrow. It was the smurflings first word ceremony. Then Papa could name him.

Author's Notes: Well hope you like it. Sorry that the first chapter is so short. I don't want to include anymore. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. I am not to sure but I may include Smurfette but I will think about it. Tell me what you think. Should I include Smurfette?


	2. A New Name and a New Arival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs Payo and Hanna-Barbra own them.**

**Author's Notes: I don't have much to say about chapter 2. I still want to know what you think. Should I include Smurfette?**

The next day Papa again woke up to the Smurfling crying. (Like before) He fed him, changed him and put the Smurfling into the nursery to play. Today was a very special day. His first word ceremony. Papa could finally know who the Smurfling would grow up to be.

Papa still did not understand the strong smurflings personality. He was only lifting things or almost breaking them. Papa figured that he did not know how to control his strength yet. Papa noticed that he had broken another toy so he took the toy and put into a small pile of other toys that he had broken.

Papa took him out to the forest to get his first word ceremony ready. Papa cleaned up the spot as the little Smurfling looked around and lifted some rocks. Finally the spot was ready and just in time too. The sun slowly went down and the moon slowly rose. Papa set the smurfling on the mushroom as the moon centered itself on him. It made him smile and giggle. Then he started to say something.

"D-Dum-b"

"Yes, Yes" Papa said in an eager voice.

"Dumbbells, Dumbbells" "Dumbbells, I wonder what that could mean." Papa thought "Wait, he's strong. He likes to lift heavy things. His first word is Dumbbells. Your new name will be... Hefty." Papa says to little Hefty. Hefty giggled and clapped at the sound of his name and said his new word three more times. "Dumbbells, Dumbbells, Dumbbells" " You will be a helpful, brave, and definitely strong smurf. You will like to help out the others and will always care for them" Papa said as he picked up Hefty and started to his house. All of a sudden he here's a flapping noise and he looks up. "What, a stork. A NEW SMURFLING. 'He was not supposed to come until tomorrow night'" Papa thought to himself. The noise made Hefty cry but when it stopped Hefty stopped. He headed to his house as fast as he could with out tripping and hurting himself or more importantly Hefty.

Papa made it to the house and saw the stork waiting for him with the basket in front of it. He picked up the basket (with Hefty still in his arms) and brought both of them inside. He then put Hefty into the nursery to play. Then he put he basket onto a table to look at the new little smurfling. Papa pulled the blanket off of his mouth. The Smurfling just stared at Papa he didn't really know what to think. Papa then smiled at him to get him to smile. Luckily it worked. "Hello my little smurfling. My name is Papa Smurf" Papa said as he smiled. Then he noticed that there was a visor on his hat. Papa thought it was a little weird. He picked up the new little smurfling and rocked him. He snuggled against Papa and fell asleep. Papa thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He then put the Smurfling into a cradle he had gotten ready and put him to bed. Then he put Hefty to bed because they were all getting pretty tired. Papa yawned and then walked into his bedroom and went to bed himself.

To Be Continued...

**Authors Notes: Well I think that was cute. I will like any suggestions on this story (like who the new smurfs should be) I want this story to not be just mine but my readers too. :-) I still am not to sure if I'm including Smurfette. You'll find out with in more chapters. (Trust me this will be a long story) I am sorry that this chapter is not to long. I promise that my chapters will get longer. It is hard to put much into my stories because Papa only has two smurfs. You can't include much with only three smurfs all together. (The more smurfs I have the longer the chapters). ;-D Also you can probably guess who the new smurfling is. Who should be the next arrival? R&R plz and tell me.**


	3. A Late Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs.**

**Authors Notes: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. Well as you guys know Papa has received two smurfs so far. Who will arrive next? Hope you like it.**

* * *

Papa woke up to the two smurflings crying. They hadn't seem to notice each other the past day. Today was the second smurfling's first word ceremony.

He took the two of them out to the spot so they could get to know each other more while Papa gets the spot ready.

As Papa worked the smurflings stared at each other. The smurfling cocked his head and put his finger up to his lips to look cute.

Hefty looked at him confused and then crawled away going off to lift more rocks. The Smurfling followed. Hefty then lifted a rock. He held the large rock above his head with easy. Papa saw this and instantly took the rock out of Hefty's hands. Hefty started to cry reaching for the rock. "Dumbbells..." He cried. "No, Hefty holding heavy rocks above your head is dangerous. You could have dropped it on you head and got hurt." Papa said putting the rock down.

Hefty then lifted another rock. This one was small but still heavy. He then noticed something. The Smurfling was trying to lift a rock. He lifted one side of it, but he lost his grip and it smashed one of his fingers. He instantly started crying. Papa ran over to aid the little baby.

"How'd this happen?" Papa asked grabbing a few herbs and some water and quickly making a healing potion. The Smurfling pointed at Hefty sucking on his finger. "Hefty?" Papa said. "Did you smash the new smurflings finger with a rock?" Papa asked softly. "Dumbbells." He cried. Papa understood by the tone of Hefty's soft voice that he did not do it.

Papa separated the two. He finished cleaning up the spot. The sun had just started to go down. Papa grabbed the Smurfling. He put him on the stool. The moon slowly rose from the sky.

It's light centered itself on the Smurfling. Papa waited eagerly. The Smurfling sat there. The light hit him directly. He started to say something. Hefty cocked his head to the left listening to the Smurfling.

"T-T-T." He started to say. "Yes, yes." Papa said eagerly.

"T-Tools." The Smurfling said. "Tools? What could that mean?" Papa asked thinking hard. The past day the Smurfling had taken an interest in the toy tools. He had even figured out how to fix some of the toys Hefty had broken. "Ah ha. You like fixing things and your first word was Tools. You also seem to be very smart. Your name will be... Handy. You will have a very important job in the village as the carpenter and builder. You will also care for many of the smurfs." Papa said. Little Handy clapped at the sound of his name.

Papa then grabbed Handy from off the stool. Then he grabbed Hefty. Handy laid his head on Papa's chest and Hefty tugged on Papa's beard.

Papa waked back quickly. He had received word that he would receive a new Smurfling on this crystal clear night.

When he made it back he put Handy and Hefty into the nursery to play. Handy fixed more toys and Hefty lifted toy dumbbells.

* * *

Papa awaited the arrival of the new Smurfling. Suddenly Handy crawled up to him. He tugged on Papa pants and yawned. Papa figured it was about time for him to put Hefty and Handy to bed. Papa made two bottles of formula and warmed them. He put Handy in his cradle and then put Hefty into his cradle. Giving each a bottle.

Papa then walked over to his window. Gazing out to watch for the Smurfling. He started to doze off. He closed his eyes and yawned. "I'll just rest my eyes for moment." Papa said to himself. But soon he was asleep.

Soon he awoke. It was morning. "Oh my smurfness. My Smurfling!" He said getting up quickly. He rushed outside and found no basket. "Where could he be?" Papa asked himself looking around. "I must go look. Something had to have smurfed. But I can't leave Handy and Hefty. Oh I know. I'll smurf Emily the Enchantress to smurf care of them." Papa said. He whistled. Soon Feathers stood in front of him. "Wait here my friend. I'll smurf right back." Papa said rushing inside.

Papa wrote a note that asked Emily to meet him at the village and that it was important. Emily was the one of only humans that knew where the village was. He ran back outside to give the letter to Feathers. Feathers flew off.

(Okay. I am going to Emily the Enchantress's.)

* * *

Feathers arrived at Emily's house. He let out a loud call. Soon a small human walked out of her house. The human was the size of a smurf. She had become this way from an old curse put on her family. Though she didn't mind it. She got along being that size. "Why Hello Feathers. What dose Alchemy need now?" (Emily only knows Papa by the name of Alchemy.) Emily asked not expecting and answer. She took the letter from the large bird. "Thank you my friend." She said.

She read the letter. "Okay, Feathers. Take me to the village. I haven't been there in over 100 years." Emily said climbing onto the bird. (Emily had found a spell that makes her live longer than most humans. It was a youth spell.)

* * *

About an hour later Emily arrives at the village. She climbs off of Feathers. "Ah, Hello Emily." Papa said happily racing to meet the small human. He hugged his old friend. "Hello, Alchemy. Geez, you've change a lot. Last time I saw you, you didn't have a beard." Emily said. "Well, some other things have changed also." Papa said gesturing around. "I can see. Your village looks deserted." Emily said looking around. "Let me guess. A new generation?" She asked. "Yupp, and I'm the new Papa." Papa said happily. "Well, congrats Papa." She said. "I'm happy for ya. Now whatcha need?" She asked. "Well, I have two smurflings. Handy and Hefty. I was supposed to smurf a new Smurfling last night but he never came. I need you to watch Handy and Hefty while I go look for the stork that was to bring me my Smurfling." Papa said. Emily giggles. "I'd love to. I love kids." Emily said happily. "Now which one is your house?" Emily asked jokingly.

Papa grabbed Emily's hand and led her to his house. He opened the door. Handy and Hefty were still fast asleep. "When they wake. Feed them. I have instructions on how to make the Smurfling food and formula over here. After that just play with them. If I'm not back by noon put them down for a nap." Papa said. "Okay, Okay. Don't worry Papa. I've taken care of kids before. I take care of my sister's all the time." Emily said assuringly.

* * *

Papa got some things together to go look for the Smurfling.

He walked out of the village and near an old abandoned Hovel. The hovel had a fairly large pond in front of it. (Recognize anything?) He soon walked near a very small human village. (I'll give you a hint. A boy soon in the future will be said to be sick but really imprisoned in a dungeon. He will become the king of a large kingdom and become good friends with the smurfs. Especially one named Clockwork.)

Then he walked to where a large kingdom lays. A young king and queen celebrate the birth of their daughter. (Another hint. In the next generation a king will rule with a clever and cunning squire and a jester that can't sing. They will go on many adventures with the smurfs.)

Papa searched the whole forest finding nothing. He had searched everywhere except for Mt. Smurf. He climbed until he suddenly heard something. By now it was very late. The sun was down and the moon was risen. Papa had lit a torch for light. He listened to hear the noise again.

Finally he heard it. The sound of a baby crying. He rushes towards the crying. He came across a stork caught in a human rope trap. The Smurfling was laid down in a basket beside the stork. Papa rushed over trying to pull the stork free.

Suddenly he heard the sound of growling. He looked up putting his torch to the sky. It shown a large mountain lion. He bared his teeth at Papa. Papa then pulled as hard as he could setting the stork free. He quickly grabbed the crying Smurfling.

Papa then climbed onto the stork. "TAKE ME TO MY VILLAGE!" Papa yelled panicked.

The stork listened flapping his wings. He took off just at the lion pounced nearly hitting the legs of the stork.

* * *

Soon Papa could see the village. One light in the whole village was on. The stork landed letting Papa and the Smurfling off. Papa tried his best to calm the little one down. "Shhhh... We're safe... We're safe. Smurfling... I'm your Papa now. I will always keep you safe." Papa told the little Smurfling.

The Smurfling then calmed down. He crossed his arms letting out a grumpy sigh. (Readers you will be happy about this Smurfling. ;-)

Papa walked in his house happy about finding the little Smurfling. He found Emily sleeping with her head down on his table and the smurflings in their cradle fast asleep. He then yawned and got out another cradle. He got some blankets and put the Smurfling in the cradle. Papa warmed a bottle and gave it to the him. He then walked over to Emily and picked the beautiful human up and put her on his sofa. He grabbed his spare blanket and covered her with it.

Papa then went to his room. As soon as he laid down on the bed he instantly feel to sleep smiling.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**Author's notes: Well, there you have it. I love this chapter. It ended up longer than expected and I have been wanting to use Emily the Enchantress. She's a model of myself. She even has my name. How do you like this story so far? I'm guessing you all like it pretty well from all the reviews I got in the last chapters. I wasn't really expecting anyone to read it. I'm not the best writer but I have been working really hard. I'll never give up and I hope that will go for all of the authors on Fanfiction.**

**Emily the Enchantress: **She is a kind and caring person. Her family was cursed with a spell of extreme shortness. Although she dose not count this as a curse. She was born this way and had made many friends she can't live without. Emily wears a pink cloak and pink flats. Her cloak looks much like a dress. She has long curly golden blonde hair. She always wears it down. Emily has big emerald green eyes. (one of the only things different from me and her.) They sparkle when she is happy. But if you make her angry her eyes will turn red. Her eye color is a gift from her fairy godmother. It gives her, her magic abilities.


End file.
